1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with novel, double patterning methods that utilize a thermally crosslinkable, photosensitive composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trends toward improving the photolithography process include the use of high numerical aperture (NA) tools and/or immersion fluids. Using imaging tools with high NA capabilities (>1.0) by themselves or in combination with immersion provides a method to achieve higher resolution of patterns with smaller critical dimension and higher density. These advances are possible because of the larger amount of light that can be transferred to the imaging layer. However, these options are quite costly and require new tool sets.
Multi-patterning techniques, have been used to attempt to achieve high-density lithography. However, these are lacking in that photoresist patterns are destroyed by repeated photoresist applications.
There is a need for improved methods to allow higher-density patterning utilizing presently available equipment.